Wise Girls Side Of The Story
by Goodegirl34
Summary: So Seaweed Brain always gets to tell the story, Now it's my turn (PERCABETH ALL THE WAY) Love, Goodegirl34
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Annabeth's Pov

Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon. I'd hate to admit it but I had missed him over the summer, not that I would ever say that in front of him. I peeked through his bedroom window while he started to grab his things for school. He spotted my shadow, but I quickly ducked.

As he stepped outside his apartment building, with a backpack flung over his shoulder. I quickly slipped on my magic Yankees hat, a gift from my mother, Athena.

I swear Percy's eyes lingered on where I stood for just half a millisecond then they should've, but he just shook his head, and walked on. I snuck through the hallways of Meriwether Prep, following Percy through his classes, in Social Studies I was just about to leave when I saw a photograph in Percy's notebook

I stifled a gasp. It was the picture I had sent him of me in front of the Lincoln Memorial! He kept a picture of me in his notebook! I held my hand up to my mouth to keep from letting out a girlish scream. I was thinking about pulling him into the bathroom at the bell when "No way, Jackson. Who is that? She is _not_ your-" Some beefy guy said in disbelief.

I wanted to slam my dagger into his thick skull, right then and there. _Control yourself Annabeth, _I scolded myself. I decided it was now or never to talk to him, I took a deep breath, and- Ring! The bell rang, I whisper-shouted "Percy!" His head whipped around, for the unknown voice when I realized, duh! I was still wearing the cap.

He headed off towards a new class while I dodged through the herds of kids. I ended up in the boy's locker room; unfortunately I couldn't un-see what the scaring things I saw in there. Boys are disgusting.

Dodge ball was not a sport to mess around with. I sat as Percy's team got pummeled by these strangely large kids. I took a closer look. Come on… I know this! Laistrygonians. No way. They hurled balls, crushing the opponents with giant dodge balls of _fire?_

I couldn't just stand there and do nothing! Percy's big friend had somehow caught most of the balls, but he was now lying in a pile of rubble looking dazed and confused. The giant prepared to launch another ball at him when Percy, being the stupid seaweed brain he is screamed "Stop, it's me you want!"

The giant started toward Percy while I snuck behind him and POOF! He burst into smoke as I drove my dagger into his back. I stood in the rubble, while a wide-eyed Percy stood and stared at me. I must have looked pretty terrible.

"Annabeth, How long have you?-"

"Pretty much all morning" I replied while sheathing my bronze knife "I've been trying to find a good time to talk to you, but you were never alone" I said imagining me just popping into a math class out of thin air. "The shadow I saw this morning- that was-"he stammered "Oh my gods, you were looking through my bedroom window?"

I felt my cheeks flush "there's no time to explain! I snapped embarrassed "I just didn't want to-"There!" a women screamed, while other adults piled into the room. "Meet me outside and him" I demanded, something was strange about him.

"What?" Percy protested "No time! Hurry!" I said, then I slapped my Yankees cap on, and scrambled out the gaping hole in the wall.

**AN: So how did you like it? This is my 2****nd**** book by the way, my first was a Gallagher Girls novel, but I totally love this series too! So review away! Thanks so much ~The-Girl-With-The-Blue-Waffles**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Annabeth's Pov

I paced in an Alley way, waiting for Percy and his friend; hopefully he hadn't gotten mobbed by adults. He raced into the way with the big lug behind him. "Where'd you find_ him?_" I demanded Percy. "He's my friend" he protested "Is he homeless?" I questioned, how could he have found his way into a school like that, being… what he is.

"What does that have to do with anything? He can hear you, you know. Why don't you ask him?" He says, obviously offended. That surprised me, most Cyclopes can't talk at all, let alone full sentences "He can talk?" I ask "I talk… You are pretty" the Cyclopes says "Ah! Gross!" I said taking a step away.

Percy had a disgusted look on his face, I knew this wasn't what I normally acted like, but with Cyclopes, it was a whole different story. "Tyson, your hands aren't even burned" Percy said in surprise. "Of course not" I muttered, shouldn't he be able to see through the mist by now? "I'm surprised the Laistrygonians had the guts to attack you with him around" I said realizing just how brave the monsters were.

The Cyclopes tried to touch my hair, which was messily blowing from a slight breeze, but I smacked his hands. "Annabeth, what are you talking about? Laistry- what?" He said confused "Laistrygonians. The monsters in the gym. They're a race of giant cannibals who live in the far North. Odysseus ran into them once, but I've never seen them as far South as New York before" I said in explanation.

"Laistry- I can't even say that. What would you call them in English?" I thought about for a minute "Canadians" I decided "Now come on, we have to get out of here"

"The police will be after me"

"That's the least of our problems, have you been having dreams?"

"The dreams about Grover?"

I could feel the blood drain out of my face "Grover? No, What about Grover!" He explained his odd dreams. "Why, what were you dreaming about?" he questioned. I debated whether or not to say, and then decided it was best not to keep secrets from Percy, he was my friend. "Camp, Big trouble at camp" I said at last "My mom was saying the same thing, but what kind of trouble" he exclaimed.

I don't know exactly, something's wrong. We have to get there right away. Monsters have been chasing me all the way from Virginia, trying to stop me, have you had a lot of attacks?" I asked. He shook his head no "None all year… until today" He said. I felt my gaze drift over to the Cyclopes. "None, but how… oh"

"What do you mean "Oh?"

"Canadians in the gym call Percy something.. Son of sea god?" I exchanged a look with Percy. He decided to tell him I guess, since he explained about the gods and how they had children with mortals, he didn't seem that surprised, and he seemed to totally believe Percy

"We don't have time for this" I said impatiently "We'll talk in the taxi"

"A taxi? Do you know how much money-?"

"Trust me" I said "What about Tyson?, we can't just leave him" he protested "Yeah, we definitely need to bring him, Now come on" I said "here, I hope I still have one left" I muttered, speaking of a golden drachma . "Annabeth, taxi cab drivers will not take that" he said.

"O harma diaboles!" I yelled which translated to "Stop, Chariot of Damnation!" Percy didn't have the most eager look on his face as I threw the drachma into the air, onto the pavement, as it sunk straight into the ground, like it was quicksand.

**AN: So how'd you like it? Review away for more! Thanks so much ~The-Girl-With-The-Blue-Waffles**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Annabeth's Pov:

A car erupted out of the ground. It was the shape of a taxi. The size of a taxi, but definitely _not _the color of a taxi. It was a smoky gray color, almost like it made out of clouds on a stormy day. It was the Gray Sisters Cab.

An old woman, with a mop of gray hair popped her head out. "Passage?" She questioned "Three to Camp Half-Blood" I answered. I opened the back door and motioned Percy and 'Tyson' as he had called himself, to come inside. He reluctantly started to come in, but they screeched. "Ach! We don't take his kind"

Percy had that same disgusted look on his face, like somebody had just offered to sell him a sack full of cow manure, and trust me I know how that would be from experience. "Three more Drachma on arrival" I offered "Done!" They screamed.

I tried reassuring the boys by telling them about how wise the Sisters were. "Yes Wise! We know every street on Manhattan, The capitol of Nepal, and the location you seek!"

"What location?"

"Nothing!"

"Tell me!"

"No!" They all screamed in protest, then a sickening pop came from Anger face, and the eye sat right on Percy's lap. It took a long argument, but finally I got him to pick it up with a part of his T-Shirt. "Give the eye back, nice boy" Tempest said "Not until you tell me what you meant" he said not budging.

"Fine! 30, 31, 75, 12!"

I had a hunch on what that meant, but no… that couldn't be right.

The rest of the ride was well, fast and might I say, not well for a girl with a full stomach. It took all my will power to not throw up on passing cars. Once we got there, I could tell Tyson and Percy weren't feeling the love of the Gray Sisters either. Once we stopped, we were all relived.

I was ready for a nap in my cabin, but then I saw the group of campers at the top of the hill, under attack.

**AN: Okay that was really short, oh well! Review please, and tell you friends and you friends friends, and your uncles, aunt, grandmas, and grandpas, to read my book! Love~ The-Girl-With-The-Blue-Waffles**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Annabeth Pov:

Camp Half-Blood was under attack, by bronze bulls. I already had a particular distaste for bulls, their cousin the Minotaur, was the one that had attacked Percy last summer. "Border patrol to me!" Clarisse yelled. Since when do we have a border patrol? I grabbed Percy and told him to help us fight. A large amount of the hill was on fire, dangerously close to Thalias Pine tree. Percy started to tell Tyson to stay away from the hill when I stopped him. "Percy, we need him!" I said "He's a mortal Annabeth, he got lucky with-"I cut him off "Percy do you know what those are? Those are Colchis bulls made by Hephaestus himself. We can't fight them without Medea's Sunscreen SPF 50,000; we'll get burned to a crisp"

I dug through my pack trying to find my jar of tropical coconut scent, and then I cursed myself, why did I have to leave it at home? "Tyson just stay back, I'm going in" Percy said. I wanted to yell out in frustration to Percy that HE is not a mortal, but the other campers needed help. I very well couldn't fight them with just a knife, I doubted it would make a dent, and they could very well kill me before I got close. I needed a distraction.

I grabbed my Yankees cap out and taunted one of the bulls he started to charge but I would put my cap on, confusing the bulls. I repeated that while Percy was going for the other bull. A few of the campers ran wild with their helmets on fire. Then suddenly the bull stopped trying to find me, and was going behind Clarisse. I let out a gasp. Percy slashed one of the bulls, and then he tackled Clarisse to the ground before the bull could charge.

"Let me go! Percy, curse you!" Clarisse screamed. Percy dropped her next to the pine tree then set off to attack again. I yelled orders at the other campers to keep the bulls distracted. The first bull, charged towards Percy, letting out a blaze of pure white fire, he dented the armor of the bull, and it glared, charging again. He tumbled out of the way, only to trip over a tree root. Both of the bulls started to find their way towards Percy "Tyson help him!" I yelled out of sheer desperation "Can't get through" He said, pushing against the border "I, Annabeth Chase give you permission to enter Camp Half-Blood" He crashed into the scene screaming "Percy needs help!"

He crashed into the bull making a big blast of fire. He came out unscathed and then he yelled "BAD COWS!" Then he crashed one of the bull's snouts inwards. The bull lay on the ground, with steam coming out of his head in weird places. I rushed over to Percy giving him some nectar from my canteen. He smelt like something burning, and then I realized all of his arm hair had been singed off.

"The other bull?" He asked me, I pointed towards Clarisse who had stabbed it in the back leg. Once her work was done, she staggered towards Percy "You-ruin-everything! I had it under control!" She yelled furiously "Good to see you too Clarisse" I grumbled "Don't you EVER try saving me again!"

"Clarisse, you've got wounded campers"

**AN: so that was short, oh well, I'm busy writing my other story *wink wink* you should read it! Any who please review! Love~The-Girl-With-The-Blue-Waffles**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Annabeth Pov:

"You didn't die" Percy says to Tyson "I am sorry. Came to help Percy." He hangs his head. I feel a pang of guilt, this Cyclopes isn't like anyone I'd ever encountered "It was my fault, I let him cross the border. I had no choice, or you would've been killed" I confess. "What do you mean 'let' him?" He asks me "Percy, have you ever looked at Tyson closely, I mean like in the face. Ignore the mist and really look at him" I said. He peered up at Tyson at his teeth, nose, then finally his eyes- wait no, I meant eye.

"Tyson, you're a, a-"

"Cyclopes" I offered "A baby by the looks of him, probably why he couldn't get past the boundary line as easily as the bulls. Tyson is one of the homeless orphans"

"One of the what?"

"They're in almost all the big cities… they're _mistakes_ Percy. Children of nature spirits and gods… well one god in particular" I paused thinking of saying 'your dad' but no… maybe I should let Chiron tell him. "No one wants them; they get tossed aside, and grow up on the streets. I don't know how this one found you, but he obviously likes you. We should take him to Chiron and let him decide what to do" I explained.

"But the fire, how?" He asked. I told him how they have to be immune to fire, since most the time they work in the gods forges. After I finished he had this shocked look on his face, like someone told him that they murdered his mom. He didn't have much time to let that sink in. the hill was burning, and wounded heroes were all over the hill. Clarisse came over, wiping the soot off her fore head.

"Jackson, if you can stand, get up. We need to carry, the wounded back to the big house, let Tantalus know what happened" Clarisse says "Tantalus?" Percy asks "the activities director" Clarisse answered; I could see her patients fading. "Chiron is he activities director, and where's Argus? He's head of security, he should be here" Percy insisted.

Clarisse scrunched up her face "Argus got fired. You two have been gone too long, things are changing" "But Chiron... he's trained kids to fight monsters for over three thousand years, what _happened_?" Percy asked "That happened" Clarisse snapped. She pointed towards the pine tree. _Thalias _tree. All of the needles were a sick yellow color, and at the base of the tree was pile of dead ones. A puncture the size of a bullet was oozing a green sap.

It wasn't just the camp that was dying. The whole border that protected us was dying. Somebody had poisoned Thalias tree.

Most of the camp seemed okay, well except a few things. Instead of that happy kind of vibe I usually got from camp, it was like someone had thrown a blanket over everyone and it was just too, too serious. Instead of playing volleyball, Satyrs and counselors were stockpiling weapons. Dryads were armed with bows and arrows at the edge of woods. Scorches of fire stood out on the hill, and most of the grass was a pale yellow, the forest seemed to be dying. It wasn't just the border that was dying, it was the whole camp. It wasn't exactly the welcome wagon we got, mostly when someone passed they would give us this grim look.

Of course, none of that mattered to Mr. Happy-pants Tyson. He would say is fascination to Percy "Whasthat!" Anytime we passed something, even if it was something completely normal (for example the toilets) I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, he was just a kid- even if he was way taller than I was.

We finally found Chiron in his apartment packing his saddle bags. I was not looking forward to this. "Pony!" Tyson yelled. Chiron turned around with an offended look on his face "I beg your pardon?" I ran up and hugged him "Chiron, what's happening? You're not… leaving?" I could hear my voice shake as I said it. Chiron was like another dad to me, when my family pretty much disowned me, my only family was Thalia, Grover, and… Luke. But then I met Chiron, this camp took me in and now…

Chiron ruffled my hair, and smiled "Hello child, and Percy, my goodness, you've grown over the year!" "Clarisse said you were… you were…" "Fired" He finished for Percy. His eyes glinted with dark humor. "Ah, well someone had to take the blame. Lord Zeus was most upset. The tree he'd created from the spirit of his daughter. Poisoned! Mr. D had to blame someone"

"Besides himself you mean" Percy growled. I was glad Percy was sticking up for Chiron. "But, you couldn't have had anything to do with the poisoning of Thalias tree!" I protested "Nevertheless, some in Olympus do not trust me under the circumstances" He trailed off "What circumstances?" Percy asked. Chiron stuffed a Latin to English book in his bag. Tyson was still gazing at Chiron is awe "Pony?" "My dear young Cyclopes, I am a _Centaur_"

"But Chiron, what about the tree, what happened?" Percy asked. "The poison used on Thalias pine is something from the underworld. Something even I have never seen. It must have come from a monster deep in Tartarus" Chiron said. Percy argued that Kronos had planned this. I let out a sniffle, I would not cry now, I had to be strong. "The tree only has a few weeks unless…" Unless? I'm pretty sure I knew what he was going to say, but that would be suicide…

"What is it? We'll find it!" Percy said. Chiron closed his saddle bag, and then turned to Percy "Percy, you must not act rashly. Stay at camp, train hard, but promise me you will not leave" He said "But- I want to do something, we can't just sit here and let die!" He said "You must not let yourself be baited into hasty action! This could be a trap of the Titan lord, remember last summer? He almost took your life"

I could feel my eyes watering; tears started streaming down my face. Chiron brushed the away "Stay with Percy child. Keep him safe. The prophecy- Remember it" "I- I will"


End file.
